Wah! Is That A Squid Girl?
by Akane-Akaza
Summary: Akari goes on a visit with her Aunt. She gets to go out to look around the area where she runs into someone unusual.
1. Chapter 1

[9:00am]

I woke from a quite good dream I had. My body got itself out of bed as I had done pretty much every day. I sleepily walked over to my mirror, picking up my comb and fixing my frilled red hair. Once I finished, I sleepily made my way down the stairs, not quite awake yet. I got to the bottom of the stairs where Onee-Chan stood, an apron around her waist as she cooked breakfast. The delicious smell of Pancake roused me of my sleepiness.

"Pancakes! I love Pancakes!" I cheered before sitting down at the table. Akane turning around with a smile.

"Good morning Akari. I made special ones just for you!" Akane tilted the pan to show the Akari shaped pancakes.

"Thanks Onee-Chan! I love you!" Akane blushed the slightest before letting her imagination do the rest of the reacting, nearly flipping the pancakes on the floor.

I sat at the table, excitement coursed through me as I remembered what today is. _I get to go to Oba-san's home for the month! Oba-san lives on the beachside so I will get to swim a lot!_ Akane had finished the pancakes and placed a plate with one at my spot.

"Are you excited for your trip Akari?" Akane asked, almost reading my mind. I looked at her with a smile.

"Huh? Oh yes I am! But I wish my friends could come too". akane made a look of thought, her hand on her chin, then bouncing up at the sudden idea.

"Why don't you invite them? I'm sure their parent would let them Akari". I looked at her happily.

"Good idea! Thanks Onee-Chan!" I picked up my fork and started eating.

[10:00am]

Oba-san had arrived in her red car. I had all my bags packed for the stay. She got out of her red car, looking at me with a friendly smile. She looked alot like Akane, but had shorter crimson red hair instead of dark reddish pink. She wore a black shirt and cargo shorts. Her golden Bangle on her left wrist.

"You ready to go Akari?" Asuka Akaza, Oka-san's younger sister. She said as I rolled my suitcase over to the car.

"Hai!" I got into the car, Onee-Chan coming outside to see my leave.

"By Akari! Have fun!"

I smiled and waved back as the car pulled away from the driveway.

 **Akane POV**

I watched the red car drive away, and for better measure, watched it drive away til it hit the intersection, which it turned and head upon its way. I ran back into the house.

"And I will have fun too!" I ran upstairs and into my room. I opened my dresser and drawer, pulling out my Akari™ body pillow and Manga, and putting on the best part! Akari's Pa-...

 _Where are her panties?_ I looked around the room for them, but to no avail. _She must have took all of them! But… she has a lot… why would sh- or is she on to me! Has she looked inside my room! But she's so innocent and oblivious! She couldn't have!.. But they're all gone… wait!_ I ran into the laundry room and opened the dryer, I look three pairs out.

 _Aaahhh! Bliss!_

 **Akari POV**

[1:00pm]

We had just arrived at the house, the view it presented felt amazing! _Definitely worth the three hour trip!_ I took my backpack and suitcase inside and into the room down the hall. I was about to unpack when Agumi walked into my room.

"How bout we eat out?" I got excited at the idea of eating at a new restaurant. I got up from my position and grabbed anything essential.

We walked out and I was about to get into the car when Ayume walked passed the car and to the side walk.

"Aren't we taking the car?" i asked, her looking back in response with a smile.

"Nope, why don't i show you around again? You haven't been down here in quite a while Akari". She continued towards the sidewalk and i followed.

we walked along the sidewalk, her pointing out things from when i was a kid which was a little embarrassing. we walked through the market, she nearly stopped at every food stand. we reached the old park i played at when i was little and then reaching the beachside again. it had reached 4:00pm as we leaned against the railing of the coast wall. the moment was great, that is until my stomach growled.

"Oh… whoopsie, i got caught up in the tour that i forgot to find somewhere to eat! why don't we head over to that restaurant you wanted to try out?" i beamed up at the offer.

"Yes Please!" we walked up the road and to the right to where the restaurant was located.

[6:00pm]

We had finished up eating at the restaurant and had gotten home at about 5:30pm. i looked around the room, breathing the rooms recently cleaned furniture. I let it all soak in, then after a moment, i started to unpack my stuff. i grabbed out a few books and homework i needed to have done which would be handed out throughout the time i would be away from school. I looked at the work, giving it some thought, then i felt a pang of homesickness. i hadn't been away from my family for so long, and when i did, i always had Onee-Chan so help me keep things together. i shook my head in denial. _Akari has to stay strong and collected! Akari must be brave for herself and everyone who misses me so they all know Akari is alright!_ i thought, giving myself some reassurance, even if its were just a little.

all of my belongings that i had brought were all put into the spots i saw them be fit, and i walked out into the kitchen where Oba-San sat on her phone. i looked over at the clock which now read 7:00pm.

"Oba-San? What are we going to do tomorrow?" Asuka looked at akari with a slight smile.

"How bout you go look around for yourself? Take some time to look around at the things that seem interesting?" The offer made me excited.

"Really? I can't wait!" I said before I walked back into my room.

I climbed into my bed, the time not quite nine yet but I wanted to be up and go soon. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me… but I couldn't sleep. I was too excited for the opportunity tomorrow that my mind became too restless to sleep.

 _i cannot wait for tomorrow to come!_

3


	2. Chapter 2

[8:30am]

Akari got up from her bed feeling refreshed and ready for the new day ahead of her. She made her bed and happily made her way downstairs to find her aunt at the table, Akari's breakfast already prepared and still steaming. A slice of toast with strawberry jelly, scrambled eggs, and 2 breakfast sausages with syrup spread on top.

"Good Morning Akari! Hope you like your breakfast, I took my time to make sure it was perfect for you". Agumi greeted Akari as she took a bite out of her toast.

"Thank you! It looks really good!" Akari sat down quickly and started to eat, relishing the taste of her breakfast, like always.

"You ready to head out today? I know you're going out on your own and you haven't been here since you were very little".

"I think I will be fine". Akari replied taking another bite out of the second sausage.

[9:00am]

Akari stood dressed and ready to head out at the door, Agumi beside her, checking if she had everything she needed.

"Just remember, if you get lost just call me and describe your location. Also be careful, there are a lot of strange people around here so if you see someone strange try to ignore them as best you can! Hope you have fun! Oh also! Could you possible pick me up some shrimp? I wanted some for tomorrow and I think I might forget it I don't get it today.. And Tonkatsu Sauce". Akari felt a little awkward seeing how every place on earth had at least one strange person, but hugged her aunt and said goodbye before closing the door behind her.

 **Akari POV**

I set out, walking down the road in the Left direction of my aunt's home. I could already see a lot of things like beachside gift shops and restaurants seeing my aunt lived on the coast. The barrier being on the opposite side of the road to the house. The road curved slightly left and right as it followed the layout of the beach, the sound of the waves crashing was very peaceful to Akari as I changed direction to head further into town.

[9:15]

I walked through the shopping district, different mini stores lining the sides of the walking-only street. A few things catching my eye as I would walk slowly to get a good look at the stores items. Some of the elder store owners would call me over to greet me or welcome me to the town since they hadn't seen me before. The townspeople were very polite, especially the elders, which made my day even better. I ended up buying a necklace with pearls and seashells around it which I thought looked pretty. It had been a while and I had gotten a good look around the shopping district so I made my way out to find some more stuff to do.

[12:30pm]

I made my way to one of the various restaurants that weren't on the beach, seeing my aunt wanted to go together to one, and found one that specializes in pasta. I ordered some spaghetti with meatballs and shredded mozzarella which made me remember the time me and Chinatsu had pasta together. We were practicing for when Chinatsu went to Yui's which, according to Chinatsu, went very well. After I finished the spaghetti I ordered ice cream and cake for dessert.

[1:15]

I happily walked out of the restaurant, my stomach full, and then remembered that her Aunt wanted shrimp and Tonkatsu Sauce for tomorrow so I made my way to the nearest supermarket.

[1:30]

I entered the supermarket which wasn't that packed with people, unlike the ones where Akari lives. I made my way through the aisles looking for Tonkatsu sauce, which didn't take long to find as there was an entire aisle for sauce and condiments.

"Ok.. Now the shrimp".

I walked down the outside of the aisles to find the seafood section, which also didn't take long. I picked up two packs of six and made my way out of the aisle, checking the label to make sure I had the right kind of shrimp. I wasn't looking where I was going before someone came running around the aisle corner.

"Aah!" I yelped as I fell back onto my butt on the floor, my head in pain from the collision. The person at fault was gripping their white cap in pain as it seemed to hurt her a lot more than it did to Akari.

"Ow.. Are you o-" I looked at the person before my heart instantly beaten faster.

 _That's! That's a-!_

"Ouch, that Squiding hurt".

"AAAAAAH! IT'S A SQUID PERSON!"

"Eh?"


End file.
